


Denki and Katsuki: The New Bonnie And Clyde

by bokunofujoshi (orphan_account)



Category: Bonnie & Clyde - Wildhorn/Black/Menchell, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, BakuKami, Bakugou Katsuki Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Help, Kaminari Denki Angst, M/M, bakugou is a murderer, bonnie and clyde - Freeform, denki goes along with it ig, is it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bokunofujoshi
Summary: A/N: I've seen Bonnie and Clyde 9 times in the past 3 weeks. There have been 9 shows in the last 3 weeks. It inspired me to make this. I love community theater.Denki fell in love as soon as he set his eyes on Katsuki, and the same went for Katsuki. Denki would follow Bakugou to the ends of the earth. He'd even end up following him to their grave.





	Denki and Katsuki: The New Bonnie And Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> So ig I should just say this takes place in the good ol' U S of A
> 
> And it's practically an exact replica of the scenes in the Bonnie and Clyde musical. And it's crap, whoops.
> 
> I didn't proofread this so comment if I fucked something up.

 

Denki cried as he desperately clung onto Katsuki, who was just smiling with his arm wrapped around the smaller boy. This was it. This was their end. Here they sat in a stolen car with, barely clinging onto any last sign of life.

 

“I love you, baby.”

 

“Love you too, sugar.”

 

\----------------------

 

Denki wanted to be an actor ever since he’d been little. He was now 24 years old, sighing as he wiped the counter in a run-down diner in West Dallas.

 

“Hey, is it true that for a little somethin’ extra a fella could get somethin’.. not on the menu?~” A purple-haired patron asked.

 

“Go to hell,” Denki hissed, making the boy grumble as he left.

 

The bell above the door rang as someone entered the building. “Oh, hiya, Izuku!” Denki chirped, “Want some coffee?”

 

“Sure,” Izuku smiled, “Hey, are you free Saturday?”

 

“Yeah, why?” Denki inquired as he poured the coffee into a cup.

 

“Ah, a friend of mine from high school is throwing a party at 8 on Saturday. I figured you may wanna come. They’ll have a whole band.”

 

“A whole band..” Denki smiled, “I’d love to go!”

 

“Midoriya! Sheriff’s on the phone for you!” Mina, the only other waitress still employed, called from the back of the diner.

 

“I’ll pick you up Saturday at 7,” Izuku smiled, before walking to the back to talk to the Sheriff.

 

\----------------------

 

“Damnit!” Kaminari growled, his arms crossed as he glared at his broken-down car.

 

“Car trouble?” A rough voice asked from behind him. The voice sent shivers down his spine.

  
Denki quickly recovered himself, turning around, “Engine trouble, oil trouble, car trouble..” he groaned.

 

“Say, how’s about I fix you up and you give me a ride into West Dallas?” The ashy blonde proposed as he examined the car.

 

“Sure. So, you live there?” Denki asked, trying to make conversation.

  
“Not for long!” The boy smirked.

 

“I ain’t never heard of someone moving  _ out  _ of West Dallas.”

 

“Well, now you do,” the taller boy held out his hand, “Katsuki Bakugou.”

 

“Denki Kaminari,” he responded, shaking Katsuki’s hand. He smiled as his heart swelled by just hearing a name being given to such an attractive man..

 

“You know, you have a beautiful smile. I betcha get that all the time,” Bakugou smirked, going back to the car.

 

“Why, yes I do,” Kaminari boasted.

 

“So do I~” Bakugou smiled mischievously, making Kami laugh.

 

Police sirens sounded in the distance, rapidly approaching. “Shit!” Bakugou exclaimed, hiding behind Denki’s car as the police cars sped by.

 

“Are those police lookin’ for you?” Denki gasped.

 

“Probably.. I mean, I did just bust outta prison. You-You don’t gotta worry about me just ‘cause I been to prison!”

 

“I know plenty’a men who have been to prison..” Denki sighed.

 

“How many you know busted out?~” Bakugou chuckled seductively, his arms wrapping around Denki’s waist from behind.

 

Their lives were never the same after that.

 

\----------------------

 

“After this you’re gonna go straight, you got me?” Denki cried to Bakugou through the prison bars.

 

“Ah, sugar, you know I love you too much to be straight,” Katsuki joked.

 

“You know what I mean!” Kaminari whined, “No more crimes after this! No more holdin’ up stores! Promise me that!”

 

“I promise, baby. Hey, I need your help with somethin’ though. You trust me?” Bakugou asked.

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

“The gas station. There’s a gun under the porch. Bring it to me.”

 

“Hey, sweetheart, visiting time’s up,” an officer said, grabbing Kami’s arm roughly and pulling him away, making the boy squeak in surprise, “Oh, and Bakugou. Enji wants to see you again.”

 

Fear immediately flashed in Bakugou’s eyes, but was quickly covered by anger, “Fucking hell! Why? You know what he’s doing to me!”

 

“Ah, don’t worry, he’s just being friendly! I think he likes you! Take it as a compliment~” the officer chuckled before dragging Denki away.

 

\----------------------

 

A few days later, Denki smuggled the gun in to Bakugou, and they met up right after Bakugou broke out again.

 

“You said you’d go straight, Katsuki! I wanna be in movies! We can’t keep robbing!” Denki cried.

 

“We just need some cash to get us started, then we can stop. After a couple jobs, it’ll all be over.”

 

“I love you, baby.”

 

“Love you too, sugar.”

 

\----------------------

 

Bakugou’s hand rested in Denki’s hair as he struggled through heavy breaths. “Even though it had to end like this, I’m glad it was with you. The world’s bound to remember us, sugar,” he smiled weakly.

 

Denki let out a pained laugh, “Dyin’ ain’t so bad.. As long as I’m with you, Katsuki. I love you, baby.”

 

“I love you too, sugar.”

 

Denki took his last breath, and so did Katsuki a few moments after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for wasting your time by publishing this for you to read.


End file.
